Que Chorem
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: A alma que sofre, a alma que deseja e que quer. Malditos os filhos perfeitos de Deus. Criados para enlouquecer de amor. Resposta ao Desafio Anjos, Demônios e Patos


(RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO: ANJOS, DEMÔNIOS E PATOS)

_**Que Chorem.**_

_**Os santos choram. Choram enquanto eles beijam. Beijam enquanto os céus imploram.**_

****

Sinos badalaram nas cruas ruas. A igreja noturna não oferecia luz nem aconchego. Lá ele a via, e lá ele sofria.

Sobre o ombro, olhou-o, a menina. Suas tranças esguias balançaram-se de leve, um perfume adocicado transformando o ar que para ele era puro em sufocante. Ela não sorria. Seu sorriso morrera junto com a alma pela qual ela viera pedir perdão. O seu jovial coração bateu em descompasso por longos segundos, até que aqueles olhos dourados estremecessem e não mais tivessem coragem de olhá-la. Novamente recolheu as mãos pequenas e voltou a rezar.

Ali estava fazia horas, e os joelhos vermelhos já haviam se tornado. Ele ali estava durante dias, doente. Doente e apoiado na coluna de mármore branca. Fechou os olhos, quase em dor violenta. Era sua fome, rugindo, ordenando com pressa para ser saciada.

"Deus", ela pedia, e ele sofria. "Tira isto de mim. Tira sonhos de mim. Minha vontade. Tira-a, antes que ela mate a nós dois".

Provavelmente Deus não a ouvia. Ele o sabia, pois era Dele que vinha. Esgueirou-se pelo chão, indo para mais perto, para poder deliciar-se com as costas limpas e sem asas. Malditas sejam todas as criaturas de Deus. Enlouquecidas como ele, só desejavam amar.

"Deus", ela pedia, ele novamente sofria. "Deus meu, não nos desampare. Eu o quero. Sabe que não sei o que é isso. Que só tenho 16 anos. E que ele olha-me como se eu fosse já dele, sem nem sequer ter me tocado".

Era dele, de quem mais haveria de ser?, Ele perguntou-se com amargura infinita. Ela o olhou, olhou para baixo e estremeceu quando o viu com os lábios mordidos pelos próprios dentes. Dentes que ele queria fincar nela. Acariciá-la até não mais saber o que é viver para poder morrer em paz e permitir que sua humana pudesse viver no mesmo sentimento.

"Deus...".

"Pára, ele não te escuta! Pára, por tudo que mais ama, pára!", implorou, gritando e assustando, mas não mais controlando aquilo que sentia. "Pára pecadora. Deus já sabe de tudo. Não nos quer mais em seu Reino!".

"Pois eu não pararei!", as mãos pressionaram-se com força, como a abraçar um pilar de paciência e limite imaginário. "Pois Deus perdoará meus pensamentos e tuas fugas! Que isso não se faz, isso não acontece!".

"Acontece, aconteceu agora, acontece faz meses".

"Oh, se o Pai te escuta. Se o Pai te escuta!".

"Ele escuta. É só isso que ele saber fazer!".

A jovem tirou de si o véu, e o véu que deslizou fez com que ele pensasse que eram suas mãos a tocar ombros delicados. O desejo urrou e ele contorceu-se no chão, no chão ele sentia as pernas e o tronco desnudo arderem. Era como se jazesse sobre lava quente. Ela aproximou-se, preocupada. E os olhos dele azul tornaram-se, as asas ameaçadoras revelaram-se. "Longe fica, pecadora! Longe fica que teu cheiro me enlouquece!".

Ela não o escutou, porém. Ajoelhada a seu lado, limpou o suor de seu rosto com um lenço. "Então porque longe não fica você, anjo? Deixa-me. Deixe estar. Não podemos".

"Não o faremos, tão pouco", sussurrou, febril com o toque. "Não peça, no entanto, para que eu me afaste ou para que eu não a veja. É minha sede, menina. A sede que cresce e a sede que sacia. Preciso te olhar. Não compreende?".

"Compreendo. E temo por ti. Suas asas arrancadas serão".

"Que sejam arrancadas então", as estátuas vibraram em discórdia. Como um anjo podia isso pedir? "Que cada pena torne-se miséria", ele ergueu-se com dificuldade, o suor caindo pelas costas arqueadas. "Que eu seja excomungado e torne-me filho do demônio. Não mais me importo", a mão caiu em sua cintura, pela cintura subiu, tocou seu seio, passeou no pescoço e parou embrenhada em sua nuca. "Que morramos os dois, só eu talvez. Mas felizes. Ou insanos".

E ele aproximou-se. Com os lábios beijou a pele, com as mãos desfez as tranças, soltou cachos que tombaram sobre ambos, que já quase se perdiam, quase cometiam a dor. Quase faziam as santas chorarem.

Um gemido dela, e uma palavra dele. "Beija-me".

O grito de milhares de Cristos foi ouvido. As vidraças coloridas quebraram-se em mil e as pobres santas brancas lacrimaram as lágrimas de puro sangue.

Tudo desmoronando sobre ele e tudo o que eles faziam era beijar. Beijaram-se até que não foi mais o suficiente, beijaram-se até que as roupas tivesse de partir, até que os corpos se unissem em um.

E em uma noite, que pareceu cem dias, o anjo teve-a nos braços e amou-a como ninguém mais faria.

"Sabe, anjo... sabe qual foi teu maior pecado?".

Meneou a cabeça ele, quieto e feliz demais para responder.

"Foi não nascer-te como homem para tomar-me como tua mulher".

Quando a pilastra que segurava a água benta derramou-se, caiu sobre eles um líquido que queimava.

Inuyasha respirou com profundidade, e tomou em lábios a boca da menina amada, da sua gaivota, como gostava de se referir.

Céu e Inferno tomariam seus partidos naquela luta por sua alma amaldiçoada, mas certamente ele não se importava. Já se perdera para sempre, num frio deserto da incerteza, e lá gostaria de permanecer.

No chão da igreja fria, um anjo rompeu as maiores regras, e aprendeu, como o pai e os irmãos não faziam, a amar.

* * *

**Leitores, aqui está minha bondosa resposta ao desafio proposto pela pata Ryeko :)**

**devo admitir, eu me diverti. Não tanto quanto estou me divertindo com relação aos demônios, já os advirto. Mas anjos apaixonados são apaixonantes, se me permitem dizer :)**

**aqui está a demonstração pura do quão humano pode ser um anjo enamorado. E o quanto a carne é deliciosa, mesmo supostamente santificada. **

**eu espero sinceramente que gostem :)**

**e aguardem a resposta aos demônios :)**


End file.
